Mudblood's Pure Love
by tigerteen500
Summary: Starts off as a friendship between two old enemies, but maybe more?


I don't claim the rights to any characters in this document.

Chapter 1: Secrets

Hermione woke up to a distant cry. A male voice in the bathroom, almost screaming. The Burrow was normally filled with people, but since the war had ended everyone went off into the world to start their own lives. Normal life styles were an option once more with the dark lord gone. She decided to see what was going on, wondering who could be sobbing in this near empty house. Ron and Harry were not the type to cry, and she did not know who else could cause the disturbance. She threw on her robe, and cautiously walked up-stairs.

Even in a big house like the Burrow…bathrooms were limited. It was a crowded house none the less, but she always felt at home here. As she reached the bathroom on the second floor, she began to walk slowly. She didn't want to scare whoever was in the bathroom. She knocked softly on the door…and the crying suddenly stopped.

"I'm just trying on new robes." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, it's me. Can I come in? I know that wasn't you…if Ron is upset..he should really come to me…"

Ginny cracked the door open halfway and pulled Hermione inside. She was surprised at what she was seeing. Draco Malfoy was laying on the floor wrapped in a blanket. His face was splotchy and swollen and all his tears. His eyes were blood red. You could tell he's been crying for some time now…maybe even a few days?

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I know this looks bad. But he had nowhere else to go. I've been keeping him hidden in my room since the war ended. Only mother and father knew of this…mother took a little while to come around. But she understands the situation..and has had some very interesting conversations with Draco herself."

Ginny sat on the floor with Draco's head in her lap. She gently ran her fingertips through his hair.

"I just don't understand...Why? Why does this death eater have nowhere in the world to go? What about his mother? I know she loves him deeply. She didn't want that life...And for the most part stayed out of it. Not that her participation in Malfoy Manor will ever be forgotten…but she is a good person at heart." Hermione rambled not realizing she was standing up for a Voldemort slave.

"She…she has…" Draco sobbed.

"Hermione, after the war…his mother and father went missing. We have both been trying to find her..but no luck. He never wanted that life either…but how could he leave his mother? How could he ever hide from Voldemort? It was either Draco be there, or he be dead."

"How do you know all this Ginny? I wouldn't expect him to come to you of all people, no offense. But he doesn't really like mudbloods. You are friends with plenty, especially me!"

Ginny looked down upon Draco with sweet eyes. "Draco and I have actually been secret friends for a long time now. After he found out about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets…and his father slipping Tom Riddles book into my cauldron, he came to me. He had no idea what went on until after Dobby was set free. He isn't a bad person either 'Mione. He just needs a chance"

"Then why hide him?"

"We thought it would be best. He was after all, a death eater that Ron and Harry despise. We are trying to help him…not torture him. We sleep in my room, and sneak out early in the morning to go hunt for his mother. Then sneak back in after everyone's in bed. It's a little exhausting...But it needs to be done."

"Ginny, if Harry found this out….he'd think you and Draco were a thing. Maybe we should tell the others?"

"Okay" Draco whispered.

"Draco…we don't have to. Maybe we could just leave until term starts?"

"No, Hermione's right. This is putting a dent in you and Harry's relationship...Which isn't fair. I shouldn't be sleeping in your room, Harry should. I shouldn't be spending all my time with you...Harry should. It isn't fair to people in this house, or your boyfriend."

"It's almost morning you guys. How about we all get some sleep. Ill come into your room tomorrow and we will come up with a plan."

As Draco stood up, Hermione couldn't help but notice all the cuts and bruises along his thin body. He was only wearing a pair of socks and shorts. Small cuts were everywhere..and a few big wounds. Bruises ran along his torso and arms like handprints. He had a scare on his chest, right along his left shoulder. Ginny left the room, but Draco stared at Hermione for a few minutes.

"Hermione…erm..."

Hermione gently wrapped her arms around the thin man in front of her. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her tight. After a few sobs, Draco let out a big sigh of…relief?

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "Despite all of what's happened…it's good to see your safe."

Chap. 2: Friendship

Hermione woke early; she wanted a plan of attack. She quickly showered, got dressed, and rushed into Ginny's room. What she saw…made her stomach churn and her jaw drop. Ginny and Draco were wrapped around each other on her bed; their legs intertwined, his head resting upon her chest.

; How could she lay with another man this way? Her boyfriend was in the same house! Was it because he isn't a pure blood? Was Ginny becoming attached to this blonde hair man? ;

Hermione quickly walked over to Draco and nudged him. "Draco, wake up!"

"Hello beautiful" Draco smiled as he unwrapped himself from Ginny. A slight look of guilt upon face, "I honestly don't know how we end up like this every morning. We fall asleep with backs to each other…but without failure wake up all over each other. It was a little uncomfortable at first. But Ginny has proved herself to be a nonjudgmental and loyal friend."

"Err, Right. Harry, Ron, and George will wake soon. I know they will be bloody mad, so we better come up with a good way to break this to them rather than have them find you like this... Maybe we should put a protection charm on you? In case it becomes very violent.."

"Hermione, if this doesn't work…I appreciate you at least being kind to me. I know I don't deserve this...But it has truly opened my heart."

Draco and Hermione both just smiled at each other for a minute…before Ginny rolled out of bed.

"Oh Merlin…my head," Ginny groaned and yawned, "Shit. Ready mates? Time to start the second war," She said with a grin.


End file.
